1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains and relates to safety devices for waste disposal systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food waste disposer systems such as garbage disposer systems and the like, are devices for mounting under the discharge opening of a sink for disposing of food waste. Such disposal comprises grinding the waste into particulate matter for flushing into the sewer. In existing devices, grinding is commonly accomplished with a motor driven turntable which causes waste from the sink to be thrust by centrifugal force against cutting edges referred to as grind rings. The latter are conventionally positioned around the perimeter of the turntable. In connection with cutting, impellers secured to the turntable contribute to urging the food waste against the grind ring. A flow of water through the grinding chamber flushes the particles from the grind ring into the sewer.
Normally, the connector between the sink and the disposer unit may have an opening ranging from approximately 3 inches in diameter to approximately 8 inches in diameter. Even the smallest connector opening will permit hands of most sizes to reach through it to the grinding chamber with possible contact between the hand and the turntable or the grind ring. Under most circumstances such events can occur though there is no objective basis for doing so when the disposer is in operation. However, such entry into the grinding chamber occurs on some of the more common bases: attempting to clear the grinding chamber of a food particles not eliminated; for the purpose of forestalling decay and/or malodorous conditions; attempting to clear a jam under a swivel impeller to eliminate excessive vibration; attempting to clear a turntable jam caused by food particles lodged between it and a grind ring or the grinding chamber; and in-advertence/carelessness.
Usually most attempts to insert hands into a grinding chamber occur when the disposer motor is not operating; however, the possibility always exists for the disposer to be turned on inadvertently while the hand is at risk, resulting in injuries which may be serious.
Therefore, safety devices have been developed to limit inappropriate access to the grinding chamber. One such device is a batch feed adapter. This type of device is commonly used with small sink openings. With this device, the disposer motor is actuated by a switch which in turn is operated by a device which also acts as a stopper. In operation, this type of device is initially loaded with food waste and the motor is energized upon insertion of a stopper/actuator, resulting in a grinding process whereby though water is permitted to flow into the disposer during the grinding process, additional waste cannot be added without removing the access-limiting device.
Another existing device permits continuous feeding of food waste, as opposed to the device above described, by placing restriction devices between the sink and the disposer. Such devices are permanently installed and have the disadvantage that reasonable and necessary access (as by repairmen, for example) to the grinding chamber can only be achieved by dismantling the installation.
A substantial majority of existing disposers have no provision for limiting unsafe entry into the grinding chamber.
Therefore, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for a safety device for a waste disposer which permits a continuous feed of waste and does not require dismantling of the installation for the purpose of accommodating legitimate needs for access into the grinding chamber.